1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and a video equipment suitable for use in, for example, displaying a sub screen as a second image together with a main screen as a first image on a display screen. More particularly, this invention makes it possible to smoothly control the displayed position of, for example, the second image or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Control apparatuses have been materialized, wherein, for example, when an equipment is controlled by handling a key, if the same key is activated continuously, a shift of control is accelerated so that a desired control will be executed smoothly. In the apparatuses, when a key is activated intermittently, the control is changed or shifted little by little. When the same key is activated continuously, the change or shift is accelerated. Thus, either of fine adjustment and smooth control can be carried out.
In the above control apparatuses, if the control direction is two-dimensional or higher dimensional, for example, two keys may be presumably used to carry out the control. In this case, when the two keys are activated alternately, the key operation is not continuous but intermittent. Control is shifted little by little. It therefore takes too much time to carry out a desired control. Consequently, actions are not made smoothly.
By the way, a video equipment has been materialized, wherein a sub-screen regarded as a second image can be displayed together with a main screen regarded as a first image on a display screen, for example. In such a video equipment, the sub screen is displayed at one of four corners of the display screen, for example. The displayed position of the sub screen is thus limited. In the conventional equipment, therefore, there is a fear that at whichever of the corners the sub screen is displayed, an essential part of the main screen may be hidden behind the sub screen.